


Drive-in's, Donuts, and Detangling

by spreadyourwingsandfly



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, POC Reader, Secret Crush, peter parker x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadyourwingsandfly/pseuds/spreadyourwingsandfly
Summary: You’re reaching up to scratch your hair, not remembering you’re wearing a cap, when it falls off, exposing your curls and your hair.Crap.It’s not that you don’t like your natural hair. You live it when you wash it and it curls up. It’s just that, with a broken hand, it’s kind of hard to detangle. So, you’d put it into a ponytail, to the best of your ability. And you didn’t bother you lay down your edges, even though you usually always do.And Peter’s definitely noticed.‘’Your hair-’’‘’Don’t. Michelle will help me when she gets back, but this is what I’m working with.’’‘’I wasn’t gonna tease you, ‘’ he looks so earnest that you almost feel bad.Almost.‘’May I,’’ he reaches a hand towards your hair, and you nod in permission.He feels it, his face showing that the is calculating what to say next.‘’’If you want, I can dentangle it for you.’’What?Or how Donuts, Drive-in's, and Detangling hair could be the start of something new. Inspired by supremethunder's fanfiction!





	Drive-in's, Donuts, and Detangling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hair Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925127) by [supremethunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremethunder/pseuds/supremethunder). 



> So, I got inspired while I was doing my hair. I am a fresh natural, and I have been struggling with my confidence a bit as I am not use to wearing my hair in my afro. Plus, when I would take my braids down, I would also imagine cute scenarios where my celebrity crush would help me take them down lol. SO, this was born! I have a crush on Tom Holland, so I figured I’d try writing for Spider-Man. Hope you like it.

It is a well known fact n your friend group that you like classic movies. You’d watch many of them, spend your Friday and Saturday’s watching them as you did miscellaneous other things, such as homework, cleaning, or doing your hair. Your roommate, Michelle ‘’MJ’ Jones is agreeable, because she likes having them play in the background while she reads silently.  
It’s become a bit of a tradition with you to spend your Saturday with her, you doing your hair and homework and watching the movie.  
So you thought for sure that she’d love to go with you to the classic movie festival this weekend.  
‘’I would, but I can’t. I’m going to be visiting some family that’s in town this weekend. You’re more than welcome to come along,’’ she shrugs as she packs her backpack for her weekend trip.  
‘’Thanks, but no thanks. Have a good time with your family,’’ you sit on your own dorm bed a she packs the last of her stuff, heading for the door.  
‘’I’ll be back before you have the chance to miss me,’’ she assures you, opening the door.  
To both of your surprise, Peter Parker is standing on the other side, a book in his hands.  
You’ve only talked to Peter a handful of times, when he’d run int With it being the middle of your freshman year, you kind of wish you’d talk to him more, but here you are.  
What? He’s cute.  
‘’Hey, Michelle.’’  
‘’Later, Parker. Just put the book on my desk,’’ she says before leaving, Peter staring at you with wide open eyes.  
You barely register the fact that he is saying your name because you’re staring at him, trying to figure out what to say.  
‘’Um, what did you say?’’  
‘’I asked how your hand is feeling, I saw online that you sprained your wrist and hurt your hand.’’  
You, being you, fell coming out of the blow up obstacle course that h campus had last week as part of Homecoming Week. Know, your hand and wrist are in a cast that will be coming off as soon as it healed/  
‘’I, um… yeah. It’s my writing hand, so that’s a bit difficult in class while I’m taking notes. But my teacher let me record it o I can stay on top of my work.’’  
‘’That’s awesome,’’ he nods towards the cast, ‘’Mind if I sign it?’’  
‘’Don’t you have better things to do with your time,;; you question jokingly, handing him the pink pent that you always keep on your nightstand, ‘’It’s Friday Night.’’  
‘’Believe it or not, no. Ned is out of town this weekend Shuri is spending the weekend showing her mother and brother around town, Miles is busy prepping for his science tournament next weekend,, Liz is.. She’s with her new boyfriend,’’ he winced as he thinks about his ex and her new relationship, ‘’MJ is out of town,. So… here we are.’’  
He signs elegantly, drawing a smiley face next to ‘’Parker’’ and putting the cap back on the pen.  
‘’There you are, dear,’’ he says it so easily, and your not sure if you are being flirted with or if he just likes to throw around terms of endearment.  
Either way, it makes your heart flutter.  
And it makes you want to take a chance.  
‘’Well, Peter… since neither one of us has anything better to do, maybe we can hang out?’’  
This breathtaking smile breaks off across his face then, and it takes everything in you to calm the butterflies that have begun to take flight in your stomach at the sight of it.  
‘’Sure, Maybe we can go to movie festival drive-in thing? I hear it’s gonna be a real good time.’’  
A man after your own heart.  
‘’Sounds good! I have a pass for today and tomorrow. I’d hate for them to go to waist.’’  
‘’A girl after my own heart,’’ he jokes,a s if he can read your mind, ‘’So, I can pick you up at five? I’ll take care of the snacks if you get the drinks??’’  
‘’Sounds good, Peter.’’  
You play it calm and cool, but inside you are as ecstatic as you could be.  
But Peter Never needs to know about the happy dance you do once the door is closed behind him.  
Four hours later you find on-yourself answering the door to Peter, who has changed form his pajamas into a pair of jeans, some sneakers, and a sweatshirt.  
‘’Hey,’’ he gestures to you,’’You look lovely.’’  
‘’’Thank you,’’ you take in your own appearance.  
You’re wearing something similar- sweatpants, sneakers and a sweatshirt that you’re sure Michelle won’t mind you borrowing. The only thing not nice about your appearance?  
Your wet hair.  
Which is why you have a cap covering it.  
‘’Are you ready to go,’’ he asks, and you nod before closing your door and locking it behind you, your phone, keys and wallet secured in your bag.  
‘’Let’s go.’’  
The ride across campus is short, and you’re kind of grateful for it,.  
‘’I hope you like donuts, because I picked up two, twelve count boxes,’’ he tells you, ‘’These can be out movie foods.’’  
He’s pulling into a parking spot as you pull the cinnamon donuts out,’’ Peter, these are my favorite?’’  
‘’Really,’’ he lets out a breath you didn’t even know he was holding, ‘’Good. I kinda didn’t know what you liked so I just got random stuff,’’  
‘’Not to fear,’’ you pull out the juice boxes, ‘’I bought apple juice.’’  
‘’Ugh, my dream girl;; he says layfully, but it shoots a spark through your heart.  
Darn it, heart.  
Get it together.  
You’re reaching up to scratch your hair, not remembering you’re wearing a cap, when it falls off, exposing your curls and your hair.  
Crap.  
It’s not that you don’t like your natural hair. You live it when you wash it and it curls up. It’s just that, with a broken hand, it’s kind of hard to detangle. So, you’d put it into a ponytail, to the best of your ability. And you didn’t bother you lay down your edges, even though you usually always do.  
And Peter’s definitely noticed.  
‘’Your hair-’’  
‘’Don’t. Michelle will help me when she gets back, but this is what I’m working with.’’  
‘’I wasn’t gonna tease you, ‘’ he looks so earnest that you almost feel bad.  
Almost.  
‘’May I,’’ he reaches a hand towards your hair, and you nod in permission.  
He feels it, his face showing that the is calculating what to say next.  
‘’’If you want, I can dentangle it for you.’’  
What?  
‘’What?’’  
‘’I can at least try to detangle it,’’ he leans forward picking a comb out of his glove compartment, ‘’Um, I used to help Shuri. She leaves this in my car for the times when we hang out and she doesn’t have her braids. It’s just the nature of our friendship.’  
Are you dreaming, or did Peter Parker just offer to detangle your hair for you?  
‘’I umm.. I’ve watched a few videos on how to do it. Don’t tell anyone, because Michelle would literally fight me, but she broke her arm senior year of high school. I helped her out, too.’’  
‘’So are you an expert then,’’ you suggest, a flirtatious layer to your comment.  
‘’Not quite. I just like helping people. Saving the day, helping a pretty girl like you…’’  
Which is how you find yourself sitting in Peter Parker’s car, his hands working to detangle your hair as you watch the movie, and munch on donuts.  
‘’I um… I know you’ve mentioned before that you don’t always like your hair. BUt, even though my opinion doesn’t matter, I think it looks nice. It’s very pretty.’’  
You’re grateful that he can’t feel or see the heat radiating from your face at this moment.  
‘’Thank you,’’ you say, avoiding eye contact, and did it just get hot in here?  
‘’There you go,’’ Peter tells you fifteen minutes into the second movie, when he is done.  
‘’Peter, thank you!,’’ you look in the rearview mirror, admiring the fact that he really just offered to help you, ‘’I have to pay you back.’’  
‘’No, no. I’m just being your friendly, neighborhood-’’ he cuts himself off abruptly, ‘’Really, it is nothing.’’  
‘’No, seriously. You saved me time and frustration. You really helped. How can I repay you?’’  
‘’Well, I know we are at this movie festival today and tomorrow, but… what are you doing next weekend??’’  
You find yourself waltzing into your dorm with a pack of donuts, a leftover juicebox, and detangled hair, with a smile on your face.  
You have a date with Peter Parker next weekend.  
And it all started because of Drive-in movies, donuts, and detangling hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN ANY MARVEL CHARACTERS OR THEIR FICTIONAL UNIVERSES. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO RIGHTFUL AND RESPECTFUL OWNERS.


End file.
